The present applicant has filed a patent application, U.S. Ser. No. 251,062, on Apr. 6, 1981, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,803, granted Aug. 2, 1983, directed to providing oval shaped cross-members for securing a pair of opposing free ends of a belt or strap.